


Son Sourrire d'Or

by drey_writes_stuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basically, Human AU, M/M, Swapped AU, alfred is england, and arthur is america, it was going to be just a short drabble but it got longer and voila we have a one shot, supposed to be posted on christmas but i didn't have this account back then haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drey_writes_stuff/pseuds/drey_writes_stuff
Summary: Swapped / Human AU. When everything’s supposed to heed to winter’s frozen whims- Apparently all it takes, is a sweet drop of love to usher in the warm spring of their feelings.





	Son Sourrire d'Or

“C'mon now, Alfie! I haven’t really seen you smile in such a long time!" 

Long time. Really, what to expect of Arthur, a master of hyperbole. Outside inevitable dramatic pauses- Said long time could’ve just been.. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks; it goes on and on. 

Inside a quaint fireplace condoned in mortar and brick, the absolute crackling of flames was evident. Though generous, as it was intercepting its brightness and warmth, raging on outside was the sultry chill of the winter night that proved itself relentless, snow and sleet and frozen liquid raged outside the glass panes covered in frost and ice. A reminder of the harsh beauty of nature’s complexities. Her qualities which often stands in the line of juxtaposition, as if it were something short of a sentient, personified being of bipolar proportions. Today was not even the harshest, as said by the weather forecaster earlier in the morning’s news.

Arthur was met with a long pause. The sound of silence filled the room, except for the noises that was evoked outside, due to the merciless climate that enveloped the area in its whim. It’s almost deafening, especially to Arthur- who himself, can’t really stand quiet that much. "Hey, Alfie, I’d really love it if you’d smile.. even for me? I bet you look really stunning with it!” Said Arthur, exclaiming that last sentence with a higher degree of enthusiasm that he can muster, albeit it was calmer than his usual outbursts. 

Alfred, however, wasn’t phased. He was seated in a different position, thus giving his back a full, frontal view of Arthur. An air of stiff nonchalance began to infuse within this atmosphere, within the radii of the both of them. 

And it was enough to dissipate Arthur’s once cheerful mood. The silent chill was enough.. This wasn’t even part of Arthur’s aesthetic, at all. His features lost vigor, his composure began to slow down and his emotions, was at the brink of refrigeration. All of this happened, as he hung his head down in utter disappointment. “Alfred.. I’m not kidding. I really wanna see your smile, even only a little while.. You just seem kinda grumpy all the time, and.. I can’t help but feel that you’re not happy.” This is where Arthur gets a bit sentimental. A wave of saddening guilt and unusual despair washes over him, and it was enough for him to twist his usual bright smile into a gloomy frown, “You’re grumpy most of the time.. and we’re together most of the time. Does that mean.. that you don’t want to be around me? Do I really irritate you like that? Is there something wrong with me..? I-I don’t-” As he recited the perilous thoughts that conjured in his mind, he brought his knees closer to his chest, his eyes glinted with the reddish light, due to the tears that were now present in his eyes, waiting to burst forth in freedom. He’s usually nonchalant about things, but it seems this specific one managed to pique his interest, and catch his attention in detail. 

What he didn’t notice, though, was that Alfred was now facing him, a bit closer in distance than before. The gears inside Alfred’s mind began to turn in realization, and he mentally sighed, preparing himself for the endeavor that he was about to take. 

“-If it’s my eyebrows, or my loud voice, or my brash attitude.. I- I’m willing to improve something-! Heck, maybe even everything about me! I can try.. And be more like you.. Be a decent person.. Be more quieter.. Be perfe-” Arthur felt a hand grasp his chin, and started to guide it upwards in a slow manner. 

And there, as his eyes fixated on the change of view, he found himself looking at Alfred… An Alfred, who was smiling ever so sweetly back at Arthur. At that moment, he swore he felt his heart flutter with reinvigorating energy inside his rib-cage. He felt his cheeks heat up in a frenzy. He felt the dopamine rushing through his bloodstream in that very moment. Arthur stared into his eyes, as Alfred did so willing reciprocated. The American found himself entranced by the Brit’s captivating smile. Stunning was an understatement. Alfred was a really gorgeous man, and his smile was the icing of the cake. He pondered about it so much, not realizing that they started gravitating towards each other, while staring at the other with piercing emotion. 

Until a final tug sealed the distance between them, and their lips crashed, with Arthur felt Alfred’s soft lips making contact with his own. The moment felt so magical for them both, like the imaginary pulses- Little jolts of electricity that seemed to travel on both their bodies, using their connected lips as a conductor for it. After a few minutes of this chaste, yet very sensory kiss, Alfred broke away from Arthur, catching his breath with his chest rising and falling. Though it wasn’t really because of exhaustion. It was from the surge that they both felt while this intimate gesture lasted. 

Alfred moved his hand from Arthur’s chin, and cupped his left cheek tenderly. “No, that’s terrible. And idiotic. Please don’t..” He spoke in a soft tone, his features all rid of his usual furrowed expression that they have. “I swear, I’m just like this all the time.. None of this concerns you, Arthur. Sure, you might get on my nerves every now and then, but I really overlook them, you see? I love you, Arthur. I could never hate you..” His left thumb moved accordingly, wiping the unfortunate tears that were shed, and slid far too close to its vicinity. Shuffling a bit, he moved his arms a bit, before wiping them with his sleeve. 

After which, he looked at Alfred with a wistful, yet contented smile, “T-Thanks for reassuring me.. Was kinda doubting everything back there- So sorry. And, damn.. You know, you’re really gorgeous when you smile.” Grinning sheepishly, he didn’t wait for the other words to come out. It was all he needed to convey for now.

On cue, he lunged himself right into Alfred, his head landing onto his chest, as he nuzzled against him affectionately, “You can smile whenever you want to, though..” 

“I can only smile for you, love..” This was followed by a gentle kiss on the forehead, and an Arthur that was blushing madly.

Arthur sighed contentedly, his bright smile returning in its original place. Alfred looked at the window panel outside. It reflected of different lines and wavelengths. It was quite beautiful and engaging to the human eye. “..’Love you, Alfred.” He melted sweetly into his embrace, as Arthur rested his head in the crook of the other’s neck, and intertwined his fingers with Alfred’s. In an act of mutual feel, he tightened his arms around him, and snuggled his jaw on top of the other’s head, “I love you too, Arthur." 

At least, this year’s winter.. won’t feel that much cold, anymore. Love is a burning flame that grows stronger with two hearts in the synchronicity of agape.

**Author's Note:**

> I delight in everything, especially if it's uncommon or whatnot. So, yes, these two are still the lovable dorky couple we have loved all these years.. The only change is that they are in different bodies. I mean, imagine a smaller, very energetic America being all cutesy and lively, wanting to enthrall England; his big, grumpy lover XD. 
> 
> I will also be posting a series of drabbles about these two soon, so try to look out for that!


End file.
